Overprotective
by Brownsugar-chan
Summary: James discovers Thomas isn't as healthy as he seems to be. This makes him a tad overprotective of the smaller teen, but he doesn't want to admit it.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Thomas you're sparring with me." James said nonchalantly, leaning against his favorite sword.

"What?!" suddenly they were teleported to the training facilities. Thomas shakily pulled out his daggers, sweating as he saw the bloodthirsty grin form on his face.

"L-Listen James! I really really don't want to fight right now." He stuttered, even he was leery of James. The red haired teen had a tendency to be reckless and not care about his surroundings.

"Ready, set, go!" He ran up to Thomas at top speeds. As he struggled to dodge each blow.

Finally Thomas saw an opening and ran, swinging on thin pipes in the training facility to get to higher ground. He panted softly. Where was his pump? He couldn't find it.

"Dammit!"He wheezed.

He had very little time to ponder this as James was quickly climbing to where he was, before pouncing on top of him, knocking him to the padded ground below.

"James…"He could barely wheeze. He rolled out from under him and coughed. Thomas ran farther away, though he was slower.

He didn't notice James coming up behind him until- "Ach!" A gash was cut into his already scarred back.

"Blood drawn I win."James smirked down at Thomas, who glowered up still coughing and wheezing.

"Not… fair."He whispered hoarsely. "Where is Edward? He has my spare pump."

James pointed to the infirmary and frowned confused. Thomas wasn't one to give up without a fight or rematch. That was too easy.

"You good?"

"I feel like I'm about to hack up a lung."He sneered weakly. "Of course I'm perfectly fine."

He limped away to the infirmary. Leaving a shocked James in his wake.

"What just happened?"He asked. Well he couldn't just stand there. He started cleaning up the fighting area.

* * *

Later James went to the infirmary to check on Thomas. He was chatting with Edward from one of the beds. Edward was admonishing him for not taking care of himself and he seemed to be feeling better.

"Hey… no hard feelings right?"

Thomas looked up before smiling slightly "Right. Old Eddie here is just telling me off for overworking myself again."He joked.

"You have heart and respiratory problems Thomas. I'm supposed to worry!"

"Heart and respiratory?"James asked confused slightly. Thomas always seemed perfectly fine to him.

"Well as you know I have asthma."He shrugged. "But I also have a heart defect and a generally weak immune system."

James stared shocked at this. He was talking about life threatening illnesses like it was the weather. How many times did he ask for a rest on missions? How many times was he ignored and called lazy?

"My magic." He explained. "It speeds up my heart and overheats it. Edward gave me some ice magic pills to help with that. "

"Sorry for pulling you in that fight unannounced…"He apologized.

"It's fine!"He giggled. "Sorry for being such a sore loser."

Sore loser? "You were hurt, you had a perfectly good reason to be upset."

Thomas' eyes crinkled up in laughter. "I've had worse James~"

He shouldn't have had worse. James decided then, he wouldn't let anything happen to Thomas.

* * *

The next day he saw Thomas walking down the stairs with some boxes. It was particularly busy and he was dodging people left and right.

Eventually he tripped. Falling down a flight of stairs. Snickers sounded from the top. They soon had their hair charred and singed.

James walked over and helped Thomas up before whisking him away to Edward. He looked up dizzy. "James? I gotta finish my delivery." He pulled away but James held tight.

"At least visit Edward first?"He pleaded before acting aloof. "It's not that I'm worried about you or anything!But Edward probably is so go in."

Thomas raised his eyebrow. "Alright?"

"Hey Edward!" He greeted walking into the infirmary.

"Thomas?" Edward came from the closet. He was surprised to see him so soon.

"You don't usually come for your check up till around 1."

"No but James wants me to get checked out 'cause I had a fall down stairs."He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Are you hurting anywhere?" He asked getting out a box labeled Thomas. He came in here so often that they kept a box with supplies just for him.

"I dunno nothing hurts really badly." He said looking at his limbs for any bruises. "My arm does hurt a bit though."

"Scale of 1 to ten?"

"Um a 4 maybe?" He clenched it slightly before wincing. "I should be fine."

"Let me see."Edward asked holding out his hand. Thomas stretched his right arm out. Edward rolled up the sleeves to see that the arm had swollen.

He did a diagnostic spell.

"Seems like you bruised your bone Thomas." He went into the box and grabbed an arm brace. "Here wear this, And I want you to take it easy for today." He put the brace on and smiled ruffling his hair. "Alright?"

"Alright." Thomas grinned lopsidedly before walking out the infirmary. James was waiting on him outside.

"I'm coming with you to make sure you don't do anything particularly stupid today." He said with an arrogant smirk on his face.

"Stupid?" He squawked indignantly. James pulled him along the hallway.

"C'mon didn't you say you have a delivery? You still have to do your job."

"Don't you have your own jobs,James?" He asked. "Surely such a splendid fellow like you has more important things to waste- spend time doing." Thomas rolled his eyes as he was still pulled along the hallway to his boxes.

"Yes but you're clumsy and I'm sure the Fat Controller would hate it if his new toy soldier was broken so soon."

"I am not a toy!" He looked insulted at this. Before picking up the boxes. James snatched them from him.

"Maybe not, but you are clumsy so I'll carry these for you." He walked away

"James do you even know where that's going?!" He yelled running after the red haired teen. It was gonna be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

Thomas finally caught up to him and tried to direct him to where the package was going. "It's supposed to be delivered to the western wing. I'm sure they'll appreciate it."

"What's in the box anyways?"James asked.

He explained that it was some supplies and new bedding for some of the younger residents. James rolled his eyes at this. Why did they need new bedding in the first place? They needed to be more careful.

Duck greeted them as they walked into the western wing of the building. Though he was surprised to see James and Thomas instead of just Thomas.

"James why are you here?"

Thomas breathed out a bit through his nose and explained.

"No need to thank me."James smirked down snootily. Thomas' eye twitched. Duck rolled his eyes and invited the blue haired boy over for tea time. He accepted, anything to get away from James for a bit.

When the delivery was finished it was time for Thomas to go and practice spells with Lady, who was his mentor.

"You can go now."He said. "Thank you for helping out with that. But I have a private training session to do."He smiled up at James.

"Well alright but I'll see you after." He waved him off.

Thomas ran to the courtyard where Lady was waiting for him. "Slow down my child!" She laughed at his eagerness. Before noticing the brace on his arm.

"What happened to your arm?"She worried pulling him into a hug

"I tripped and fell down some stairs."He smiled at her worry. She was truly like a mother to him always fussing over him and making sure he is alright.

"Really? Are you going to be ok for today's lesson?"

"Of course!"He exclaimed.

They soon sat in a meditation position. "Focus on the core of your magic, let it guide you." He soon felt the warmth of his fire magic surrounding him. He tried focusing on his magic when James' voice popped in his head.

" _Yes but you're clumsy and I'm sure the Fat Controller would hate it if his new toy soldier was broken so soon."_

He gritted his teeth and shook his head to get his arrogant voice out of his mind. Soon he found that he broke his concentration. And opened his eyes with a gasp. "Sorry my Lady…"He apologised bowing his head. "I got distracted by my emotions."

"You don't have to apologize." She comforted him softly. "Now what's wrong?"

"I-I… You know how I have medical problems right?"He asked. "I got into a training session with James. But lost 'cause my chest started to hurt and I couldn't find my medicine. And I think James is feeling guilty cause he visited me at the infirmary and keeps trying to help me all day and only ends up insulting me and- It's annoying!" Thomas rambled.

"I see…" She murmured. "You understand he's trying to be helpful, but it's making you feel incompetent. And he's not thinking about how you're feeling."

"Yes exactly!"He exclaimed.

Lady smiled. "My child why don't you ask him to stop coddling you?" She asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"'Cause I don't want to seem ungrateful for his help."He said with a pout. Lady giggled at his facial expression before responding.

"Silly boy~ you won't seem ungrateful." She told him. "Put your foot down firmly and politely and you'll be fine."

"Thanks."He sighed.

* * *

The 14 year old left Lady's care and walked through the halls. It was almost tea time and he was surprised that Duck of all people invited him over. They weren't really friends or enemies, just acquaintances really. But he appreciated the gesture.

"Hey Thomas wait up!"A familiar nasally voice called out to him and his eye twitched in slight annoyance. "You're gonna get hurt walking around absentmindedly you dolt!"

"I'm quite alright."He said. "I was just walking to meet up with Duck."

"Duck?" James said with a raised eyebrow. " You barely get along?"

"He invited me for tea that's all." Thomas answered back huffing slightly. "He won't try anything. He's probably looking for someone to complain to." He joked smiling a bit.

"Oh." James thought for a moment. Duck would keep Thomas from doing anything reckless, he was the most uptight out of them all. "Alright. Don't dawdle it's rude to show up late to tea." He lectured.

"I know." With that he continued his walk to the western wing, curiously he wasn't followed. So he thought. James had followed close behind to keep him out of harm's way.

Soon he was sitting down having a conversation with Duck over the little snacks he made and some tea. Thomas had to admit, Duck could actually cook.

"So why in the name of the great western is James following you like a lost puppy, or a guard dog more like it?" Duck asked sipping his tea. "It seems like he's stalking you or something."

"I don't think he likes the fact that he won earlier 'cause I had an attack."He shrugged.

"Again? Wait I thought everyone knew by now?"

Thomas shrugged again. "Me too. I just wish he would lay off for a bit. It's getting on my nerves."

"Why don't you just tell him that?" Duck asked incredulously.

"I was planning on it 'Mr. know it all'. Thomas laughed as Duck glared.

"Why did I invite you over again?"He huffed rolling his eyes.

"I was trying to figure that out myself actually… Was Diesel being an asshole again?"

"Ah yes that's it!" Then he started his angry rant.

* * *

Somewhere in the eastern wing a certain black haired teen looked up from his notebook.

"Paxton? Why do I feel like someone annoying is talking about me?"


	3. chapter 3

Thomas listened bored at the tirade Duck was having. He looked at the clock. He already had been there for an hour. Apparently Diesel somehow put toothpaste in his oreos and now he was angry about it.

"So… that's what happened?"

"Yes! Weren't you listening?"Duck asked annoyed.

"Yes I was… unfortunately."He said under his breath. "Anyways? Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I want to get back at him!" He said dramatically. Thomas perked up at this.

"Really?"He smirked. "Is that the great western way?"

"Well no."He snickered. "But I'm sure doing things the Thomas way for once will be forgiven."

"Okay so this is what you do."He conspired. whispering a prank back.

Ducks eyes lit up at this. "Thanks! I knew you'd have something." Soon tea time was over and it was time for Thomas to leave. He said goodbye to Duck and left feeling a lot lighter than before. But curiously the hairs on his neck stood up. He was being followed.

He looked around but couldn't see anyone, so shrugged it off and kept going. He glanced at the clock on the wall, it was around 5. He had missed his checkup with Edward today! Well it was too late to go now so he figured he'd be alright.

A hand touched his shoulder making him yelp and whip around to punch the person. A tanned hand caught his fist. "James!

"What are you doing walking around like you have nowhere to be? Tidmouth is needed in the bosses office."

"All of us?"He asked confused.

"Yes! But it didn't sound urgent."He shrugged. "C'mon! I swear, you're just as slow as Edward these days."

He was pulled along to the office of Sir topham hatt and noticed that everyone was there. They were the last ones. Mindless chatter ensued until he called for attention.

"As you know, You have been under my care for plenty of years. And I feel that it is time for you to take a break." Collective sighs of relief sounded throughout the room. "You have time to decide when and what your vacation is going to be so choose wisely. That is all."

They walked out the office and the chattering started again, this time ideas were thrown around. The younger magicals wanted to do something like a sleepover, but the older ones thought they should do an activity more sophisticated.

"Honestly Percy, a sleepover?"Gordon sneered rolling his eyes. "We have the chance to do anything and you suggest something so childish?"

At seeing Percy's pout Thomas started to tease him."Oh what do you know about fun?" He snickered. "You're just an old fusspot is all!" Emily snorted in agreement.

"Don't worry Percy!" Emily reassured. "We'll have a sleepover with you instead." This cheered him up greatly. But Thomas felt his heart flutter.

He stopped at this,the smile dropping from his face. But then it started to beat normally again so he kept walking with the group. Soon they had separated and he was walking with James curiously.

"James, you've been following me the whole day. Why?" He asked. "It's honestly been creeping me out."

"Because, you are gonna get yourself killed one day. You're a trouble magnet."He lied. Truth is he's been worried all day.

His heart started to race but he ignored it. "I'm not." He said rolling his eyes.

"Really? How many times has Edward had to patch you up for doing something stupid? How many times do you end up hurting yourself worse? _How many times have you been the only casualty during missions?"_ He asked coldly. "You were even hurt when we found you."

Thomas looked up at the red haired man angrily. "What's your problem?!"He growled. "You've been following me all day and insulting me! And I've been trying to be polite but you are just bringing up things like that!"He spat out in disgust at the day he was found.

"I can't help all the times I've been hurt. I've never been able to help it. But I do learn from my mistakes asshole."Everything swayed. He was seeing double. His health problems finally caught up to him today.

"One day you'll be hurt beyond repair."James murmered. "You have a hero complex bigger than Gordon's ego."

"I'll be fine."He breathed out, talking more to himself than James. But it felt like his lungs didn't want to work. 'No this can't be happening' He thought panicking.

"I'm just going to sit down for a bit."He wheezed softly sliding down the wall. James looked at him in alarm.

"Thomas?! What's wrong?!"James worried.

He grit his teeth at the burning pain that shot it's way through his chest. "Edward… an attack… I need him." He coughed. He could feel sweat dripping down his forehead.

James scooped him up frightened and practically ran to the clinic. Edward was just about to change shifts when he saw Thomas and immediately got to work. He played his semi-conscious body on the bed and prepared a drip for him. The ice magic flowed through his blood stream cooling down his heart.

He stared as Thomas' breathing evened out slowly. Edward had tucked him in softly. "He'll be alright. Just weak for a few days."He explained.

Thomas opened his eyes. "Hnn Edward… m'sorry."He slurred.

"No apologies needed little brother."He comforted.

"Thomas… I-"James shut his mouth blushing. "I'm sorry for what I said before."

But Thomas was already asleep. Softly snoring and peaceful.


	4. Chapter 4

When Thomas woke up the first thing he noticed was the cold. The ice magic being pumped into his veins froze his insides making him shiver hard. The next thing he noticed was Edward fast asleep at his desk with his notebook open.

"Edward?"He whispered harshly. He was slightly surprised at how weak it sounded. He jumped up hitting his head at the top of the desk.

"Thomas!"Edward grunted holding his head. He perked up. "You're awake!" Thomas sat up wincing at the stiffness in his back.

He poured some warm tea before handing it to him. "You must be rather cold. So drink up."He smiled comfortingly.

Thomas hummed his thanks, practically inhaling the cinnamon tea. It helped soothe his sore throat and warm his insides.

"Where's James?" He asked softly looking to the side. He must be shaken up from all of this.

"He's-" A knock sounded at the door. Edward went and opened it to reveal a James looking worse for wear.

"Here right now apparently." Edward raised an eyebrow.

"Thomas.."He breathed out, looking at the boy who was relaxed against the bed.

"I'll leave you to it."The blue haired man left, not wanting to intrude on their conversation.

There was an awkward silence, nothing but the soft beeps of the heart monitor.

Thomas was the first to break it. "Sorry." James was surprised.

"I should've taken my medicine that day, and been less careless."The smaller boy sighed softly. "But I guess I never learn huh?" He laughed bitterly.

"You apologize a lot, but you've done nothing wrong."He scoffed. "I on the other hand, shouldn't've said those things."He paused. "So, I'm sorry."

"It's alright."He trailed off. "Like I said-"Thomas coughed slightly. "I've had worse…"

James pondered for a bit and decided that he did have a few questions to ask. "Thomas what did you mean that you've has worse? I know you've been hurt a lot… but-"

"I mean exactly that. I've been shot with a number of things, frozen half dead, stabbed, hit with a broken bottle, and pushed off a small cliff. I know pain, so James why do you question me? You know this."He said stiffly. "Don't ask questions when you already know the answer."

James shut his mouth and looked away. "You shouldn't have to have felt that kind of pain."

"Hey what can I say, I'm the most unlucky boy in the world… While simultaneously being the luckiest."He hummed.

"That's an oxymoron."

"Think of it this way, I am apart of a wonderful family with great friends. I'm no longer alone James, and I'm healing."He smiled softly. "No matter how many times I've been broken you all have always been there to pick up the pieces and I'm forever grateful for that."

"Thomas… I-"He was speechless. Never had he thought Thomas was capable of being so sentimental. "Get better soon… Alright. We need a little brother to come around and bother us."

"Of course James!"He giggled softly. "In fact when Edward finally let's me out of bed I already know what I wanna do."

"It better not cause bodily harm… And keep my hair out of it!" He huffed.

"No promises!"He grinned and they both burst into peals of laughter. When Edward walked back in he was happy to see them getting along so well and started laughing with them.

* * *

True to his word he somehow pulled together an extravagant prank that somehow got to everyone in tidmouth and also broke his arm.

"DAMMIT THOMAS I TOLD YOU TO NOT TOUCH MY HAIR!"James screeched running after him with temporary purple dye in his head.

Thomas ran screaming and laughing throughout the halls being chased by an irate redhead. This was awesome!


End file.
